A Night To Remember
by Agest
Summary: Mia has undeniable feelings for Issac and is staying on the deck of the ship as Issac's watch starts to speak to him, but what should she say? What if Issac doesn't seem to notice the hints about her feelings? What could Mia have to do to make him understand? Mudshipping Oneshot. Complete.


It's been about a month since I last wrote anything and I felt inspired to write some more mudshipping for those of you who are still fans. This is a departure from my last mudshpping fanfic that had a tragic end.

How to read dialogue in my stories:

- "Quote" marks means someone is speaking

- _Italics_ indicate thoughts

Legal Stuff:

- I don't own Golden Sun or the affiliate characters

* * *

A NIGHT TO REMEMBER

Mia stood at the bow of Babi's Lemurian ship, watching the waves lap gently against the woodwork. The rhythmic sound had a calming effect on the cerulean haired girl, allowing her mind to relax despite recent events that had the entire group of adepts on edge. It had only been a few days since the lighting of the Venus Lighthouse and their supposed victory over Saturos and Menardi that should have marked the end of their quest to prevent the lighthouses from being lit, but that hope had evaporated quickly.

It was apparent to the group that Felix had survived his fall off the lighthouse and intended to continue lighting the beacons of the remaining lighthouses. However pressing the issue of Felix was, Mia was thankful to finally have some time to collect her thoughts after the hectic chaos of the last few days. She smiled as the sun dipped over the horizon with its darkening orange glow reflected across the calm waves.

It was almost time for the adepts to get some sleep and the watches to begin. That thought brought a wider smile to Mia's face as she allowed her thoughts to settle on Issac, who was slated for the first watch that night. She had always had a bit of a soft spot where he was concerned, but it was hard to tell at first if it was his charming personality or devilishly good looks that made him so intriguing.

_Perhaps it's a bit of both,_ Mia mused, staring off in the direction of the setting sun. There was a light breeze in the night air that rustled strands of her silky hair while Mia brought a hand up to prevent it from getting too tangled up.

_If it keeps blowing like this, I may end up with hair messier than Issac's! _Mia thought with a hint of humor as she worked to keep her hair from dancing in the wind. _The look definitely suits him but I would just look like a total mess. _She allowed a small grin on her face as she imagined herself with hair like that and suppressed a laugh.

_He definitely does have his own unique charm to me. Being with him can be somewhat…infatuating, _Mia thought, feeling a hint of a blush appear on her cheeks. Mia shook her head slightly as she reprimanded herself. _No…it's more than just infatuation. It's a feeling that has lasted much longer than that. There's no point to denying I love him, _Mia admitted to herself. She could tell her face was a bit red at the thought, but didn't mind it one bit. After all, that feeling was the reason she had elected to stand and watch the sunset from the front of the ship and pretend to not notice how Garet and Ivan already disappeared into the cabins.

Although Mia shared a room with the sandy haired boy her thoughts were stuck on, neither of them were ever in it much other than to sleep and it was hard to find time to speak with himalone. The whole room situation was a totally different issue too and it was one that had bugged Mia ever since she noticed her budding feelings for her male roommate. _It is slightly embarrassing to know the boy you've fallen for is sleeping mere meters from you…Not that I mind, _Mia thought as her blush darkened to a deep reddish color.

_Breathe for a moment, _Mia chided herself, bringing the color of her cheeks back under control. She knew it was only a matter of time before Issac noticed she was still out on deck and came to speak to her. _What should I say to explain my presence here…? _Mia wondered, scouring her brain for a valid excuse. She stared off at the vastness of the ocean as she pondered the issue, coming up with a few ideas but dismissing them shortly after. Mia was lost in her own world and didn't notice that the boy on her mind was walking across the deck toward her. _Maybe I could say that-_ Mia's thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Mia," Issac said softly as he took his position next to her against the railing of the ship.

"Oh! Issac…" Mia said quickly, attempting to bury her surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked without thinking in an attempt to buy time. Mia immediately let out a mental sigh and berated herself for her last comment. _Of course he's out here, this is time for his watch. _

To his credit, Issac just laughed at her hasty response. "It's my time for watch," he pointed out, knowing she had probably already realized that on her own but answered nonetheless. "The real question is what **you **are still doing out here."

Mia struggled to come up with a response to his question on the spot. "What am I- Uh well…I was just…" Mia tried to say, obviously flustered at the situation.

Issac just chuckled again and looked out to the ocean as he replied. "Did I surprise you Mia?"

Mia composed herself and said, "No, not really…"

"Oh come on Mia. It was obvious by your reaction I caught you off guard," Issac said with a smile. "That's all right though. Take your time," he added.

Mia gave herself a few moments longer before speaking again. "What I'm doing out here…I guess I just figured I would stay out here a little bit longer and keep you company…if that's all right with you?" She asked meekly, turning back to the ocean with a blush on her face.

Issac looked over at the cerulean haired girl with a grin on his face. "Hmm…well I don't mind," he told her, watching as her blush darkened just slightly.

Mia gave an internal sigh of relief. _Well then I guess that worked out somehow…_

"So you were staring off into space. What were you thinking about?" Issac asked suddenly with a curious expression.

Mia once again found herself struggling for a response to a question she probably should have seen coming but was too absorbed in thought to expect it. Inside her heart was pounding rapidly, but she gave no outward signs of nervousness in her reply. "Oh you know…just thinking about life, our journey so far, what we need to do, all the friends I've made…such as you…" Mia tried to say nonchalantly.

Issac nodded in response. "All true. This journey has been long and tough so far but I am glad to have you by my side."

Mia's heart skipped a beat and she opened her mouth to speak but was silenced when Issac abruptly continued.

"All of you have been such a great help. It's hard to imagine what this journey would have been like if nobody else was here," Issac said.

Mia's heart fell right back down to earth, but she masked the emotion and agreed with his statement. "Yes, I'm not sure where I'd be right now if I hadn't met you," Mia said.

"I'm especially grateful to have met you Mia," Issac replied. Mia could feel her hopes rising once again in her chest as the blonde boy spoke again. "I think I probably would have died at least 12 times over if it hadn't been for you," Issac stated with a chuckle, unaware of the roller coaster of emotions Mia was feeling as he spoke.

_Of course he was just talking about my healing ability,_ she realized. Mia just accepted what he said without further comment and looked at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the ocean before them.

Issac could feel the silence between them last slightly too long and asked, "Mia?"

Mia slowly shook her head. "Sorry, I was just thinking about some things. Have I ever mentioned that your eyes are beautiful?" she asked him with a hint of embarrassment.

To her credit, Mia managed to hold Issac's gaze as she awaited his reply to her sudden statement, though her cheeks were beginning to burn again.

Issac gave her a questioning stare, not expecting the question out of the blue, but eventually smiled at the cerulean haired girl by his side. "Thanks for the compliment," Issac said. "You're always such a sweetheart…" he added afterward with a thoughtful look. "I like your eyes as well. They remind me of the ocean," Issac told her.

Mia registered the words and felt a twinge of happiness that he had at least reciprocated the compliment.

All this time the night around them had cooled off, but a brisk breeze still blew past the two adepts on the deck of the ship, causing Mia to shiver involuntarily. This drew immediate attention from Issac who took his favorite yellow scarf and wrapped it gently around Mia's neck with only the words, "You seem cold," for a short explanation.

Mia smiled at the gesture and said, "Thanks." _He can be quite observant at some times and about some things…_Mia thought, marveling at how he noticed a slight shiver, but didn't perceive her not so subtle hints about her feelings. _Issac, you are so oblivious! I guess I just have to be even more obvious about it… _Mia thought.

She shifted herself slightly toward Issac and in a bold move, embraced him on the spot. Issac looked a bit shocked as the embarrassed Mia held the embrace for a few moments before quickly turning around before he could see her flaming red face and stood right in front of him. Issac was just standing there wondering what the heck had just happened when Mia spoke.

"Hey Issac…You were right. It's really cold out….so…if you don't mind…would you please just hold me?" she asked, sounding timid. _If that's not obvious enough I don't know what is…_

A few agonizing seconds passed as Mia remained facing away from Issac before the boy overcame his shock and slowly wrapped her in a gentle embrace. Mia could not hold back and let out an audible sigh of relief as she felt Issac's arms around her body and allowed herself to relax into his embrace.

Issac's hand gently brushed past Mia's and she felt a tingling sensation where it had touched hers. _His hand was so cold though…_Mia thought. Mia reached out with her hands until she could take Issac's in her own. "Your hands are freezing," Mia pointed out as her hands enveloped his.

Pulling his hands along with hers she placed them in her jacket pockets together, never letting go of his hand. Mia could feel nervousness emanating from herself as her hands stayed entwined with Issac's. It was like that the pair stood for a minute in silence just enjoying the moment, though embarrassment might have also played a role.

Mia looked up at the sky in an elated mood due to her proximity to Issac and the feeling of his hands in hers, watching the stars twinkle into existence. "The stars sure are pretty aren't they?" she commented to break the silence.

Mia felt Issac's head shift from behind her as he looked up to regard the stars. "Hmm…they sure are…" he said slowly in agreement. "It's interesting how no matter how far from Vale I get, I can still see the exact same stars."

Mia felt one of Issac's hands come out of her pocket as he leaned forward slightly, his face mere millimeters from hers. She could feel her heartbeat increase rapidly at the proximity and hoped he wouldn't somehow notice. With his now free hand he pointed at one of the stars shining brighter than the rest. "That's the brightest star in the whole night sky," he told her before lowering his hand again.

Mia cocked her head slightly in surprise. "Hmm, I didn't take you to be a stargazer," she said.

Issac let out a slight laugh and said, "I'm not really. It's just that when we're younger Jenna, Garet, and I would stay outside late and watch the stars appear." Somehow Issac's hand had found its way into Mia's hair and he began to stroke it gently. It was a comforting gesture to her so she gave no indication of noticing it other than an increased heartbeat. "We used to have competitions to find the brightest sty in the sky when we were kids," Issac explained. "It was fun at first but we quickly got tired of it because we realized it always appeared in the exact same spot."

Issac's hand stopped running through Mia's hair and she shifted slightly as she felt it come to rest on her shoulder. "I guess I have many good memories of the stars from back in the more carefree days," Issac said with a hint of sadness. "What do the stars remind you of Mia?"

Mia allowed period of a few heartbeats to pass before replying. "Hmm…I find it relaxing…and it can be sort of romantic," she said.

She felt Issac's hand tighten on her shoulder at her words. _Did he finally understand my point? _Mia wondered. She felt Issac's hand pull hers out of her pocket as he turned her around to face him. Mia looked into his inquisitive crystal blue eyes as he stared back into hers, as if searching for something. She was acutely aware of the fact his hand was still holding hers.

"Mia…" Issac said slowly, debating what to say next.

Mia almost sighed in defeat. _Maybe I should just kiss him and get it over with_ she thought darkly. Just as Issac opened his mouth to say something else, Mia finally pulled up the courage and took a step forward, leaning in towards Issac…when his hands grabbed her shoulders, stopping the movement.

"Hold on Mia," he told her, brushing past her quickly and drawing his sword. An extremely frustrated Mia spun to see what Issac was doing and saw the three ocean dwelling monsters that had snuck up on the pair while they were talking.

_Oh Mercury! Why did this have to happen now!? _Mia thought with a flash of irritation as she watched Issac make quick work of the first creature. She gathered her psynergy and froze the second one into a solid block of ice that promptly shattered. _Stupid, opportunistic monsters are always ruining everything…._Mia thought as she shot a blast of ice at the remaining monster, injuring it heavily. Another swipe of Issac's blade ended the monster's life and Mia's brief flash of anger.

Now all she felt was dejection and hopelessness. _I don't think I could ever work up the courage to try and kiss him like that again…_She thought, turning away from Issac to hide her disappointment. _I guess it's for the best if we just continue on as we are. He probably prefers Jenna anyway. After all he's known her for much longer so it's probably best that I don't interfere…_

Mia could feel the hint of a tear well up in her eye as she had these thoughts. She also felt the presence of a gentle hand on her shoulder, but decided she could not face Issac in the present moment and remained looking away.

"Hey Mia…" Issac said with concern. "Mia, what's wrong?" he asked.

She tried to escape his grip and get away from him as quickly as she could but he stopped her from running and pulled her into an embrace from behind until she ceased her escape attempts and gave up.

"Nothing," Mia said, the empty word choking her up as it escaped.

At this, Issac sighed audibly knowing she wasn't being truthful. He let the girl in his arms compose herself a bit before speaking again. "Hey Mia…" he said. "We were having a conversation before I'd like to finish," Issac stated, turning Mia around so she was finally facing him again.

Mia couldn't stand to see his face so she kept her head down to look at Issac's boots before feeling the gentle touch of Issac's hand on her chin lift her head up so he could look into her eyes. She readied herself to hear Issac say something totally irrelevant to everything she had built up before and tried to steel her heart for that moment.

Once he was confident that Mia wouldn't just break eye contact with him, Issac let go and transferred his hand back to her shoulder before bringing his other hand up to her face. With it, he brushed a strand of cerulean hair out of Mia's face before placing it gently behind her head.

Mia could never have expected what happened next as Issac pulled her closer to him and leaned in to brush his lips gently across hers.

As Issac pulled back from a completely stunned Mia, he smiled at her expression of total confusion. Mia just stood there frozen for a few moments, her mind racing to comprehend what had just happened. _Issac…he just…did he…? We kissed?_ Mia's thoughts were a torrent of thoughts of feelings colliding together, a complete mess she could not sort through at the time. All she knew was that she was completely shocked and confused, but in a state of total bliss nonetheless.

_That just happened…he just…kissed me._ Mia realized as she broke out of her totally dumbstruck state. _I need to acknowledge…say something…_Mia thought rapidly picking through her still reeling mind to find something to respond to what had just happened.

"That uh…That was hardly a conversation," Mia finally decided to point out, immediately realizing how inappropriate that statement was in this situation.

Issac just laughed at her reaction and conceded the point. "You're one hundred percent right," he told her watching as she blushed a dark red color.

"I agree with you about the stars being beautiful and I think that watching them with you is quite romantic. I also think you should know just how much I love you and that I've been trying to find a way to show my affection for you for a while."

"How is that for a conversation?" Issac asked the girl in his arms with a silly grin on his face.

Mia just stood there content to rest in Issac's embrace as she once again took in everything he was saying, the feeling of elation and relief rising within her with each new word spoken.

"Oh Issac…" was all she could say, although her reaction was more than enough for Issac to accurately read her feelings. Mia leaned forward and initiated a quick kiss before laying her head against Issac's chest in a gesture of contentedness.

"I love you too…" she murmured quietly in happiness, barely loud enough for Issac to hear. The blonde haired boy smiled wide at her words and squeezed her softly in his embrace to show appreciation for what she said.

Issac sat down with Mia in his arms up against the railing of the ship and looked at the radiant cerulean haired adept in his arms with a protective and affectionate gaze.

The couple knew neither was going to be getting any sleep until both their watches were over that night.

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and I'd love to hear feedback on the story. Hope you enjoyed! Look forward to more mudshipping from me when I'm inspired to write it. I know I've been writing mostly oneshots recently, but I want to get into another large multi-chapter mudshipping project and am just waiting for the right ideas and inspiration (and time!).


End file.
